Demon's Angel
by Descendants' Eyes
Summary: Atem finds a baby girl and decides to take care of her. As she grows older, Atem finds himself falling in love with her. DISCONTINUED.
1. Shining light

**Summary:**

Atem is a demon and not just any demon. He is the Prince of Hell and next in line for the throne. While on a trip to Earth he discovers an angel baby and decides to bring it back with him. When his councils finds out, they try to convince Atem to kill the child, but Atem refuses. Using his position as an advantage, he orders that the child be raised there in the palace. Atem thinks of himself as Yugi's father as she grows older, but what happens when he begins to have new feelings for Yugi.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Rating:**

I am this T.

For now.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

(~_This is me having something to say. This is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Demon's Angel

Shining Light

* * *

Two men stood in a park. To most they would seem like ordinary people enjoying the view of the blooming sakura trees, whose blossoms blew everywhere in the wind with the falling snow.

One man stood at about five foot three with tricolored hair made of black hair outlined in a stunning crimson and golden bangs shooting up through his hair with some framing his face. His eyes were a glowing crimson, the color of blood. His skin was a sun kissed tan that could only be natural. He wore a black leather shirt with matching black leather pants and studded boots adorned his feet. He wore matching bands on both of his wrists and silver chains and studs covered his clothing.

(~*_Fangirls scream* I bet you all know who that is._~)

The other was much taller than the first. He stood about six foot two with brown hair and sapphire like eyes. He wore a black trench coat with a black shirt and black pants. His clothing was less . . . attention seeking than the others. In contrast to the other, he had pale white skin.

"My prince, we should go back. Once the council finds out you are gone they will be furious."

The young man with crimson eyes looked at him. "Calm down Seth, they can't do anything to me."

"I know that!" Seth glared at his cousin. "I, on the other hand, am not as fortunate."

"Don't worry," said the young man as he waved his hand. "If I tell them not to do anything, then they won't."

"Atem." His tone made the young man, Atem, finally look at him with a serious expression. "The council will go to you father." At the mentioning of his father, Atem flinched. "The council may not be able to do anything to you, but your father can." Atem just stared at the ground. "Please, let's go home."

"Alright." Atem turned toward in the opposite direction of where the portal to back home was and ran.

"My prince!" Seth had run after him. "My prince, where are you running to?"

"I have to find it," Atem muttered to himself. "I have to find the source of that light."

Being a demon, he's entire being was nothing but pure darkness. But that also meant that he was sensitive to light. Through his eyes he could see a brilliantly glowing light somewhere within the human city.

He hadn't told Seth, but that was the reason that he had came to Earth. If he could sense such a light from all the way down in the pits of Hell, then it was no ordinary light.

What confused him thought was why no one else was able to sense it. True, he was the strongest demon in all of Hell. He was even stronger than his father. But the brighter the light, the easier it is to sense, so then why is he the only one able to sense it.

Suddenly, the light dimmed for a short second before flickering again.

"No!" yelled Atem. That flickering meant that the source of the light was hurt or worse, dying. Atem started running faster until he ran at his top speed.

He had far out run Seth. He ran so fast that he was invisible to human eyes. "No!" He knew that he was nearly there. The light was getting closer. "I have to find that light!"

He turned into an alley and froze at what he saw.

A human adult, clearly a male, was holding a baby by its left arm, letting it hang in his grip. The man, if he could even be called a man, was obviously drunk as he stumbled. He was walking away from Atem, so he couldn't he the man's face, but he knew what he would see would disgust him. The man had an evil, disgusting aura surrounding him. The baby on the other hand . . .

The sight of the baby is what had caused him to stop anyway. His entire focus was on the baby even though he subconsciously took in information about the man. The baby had to of been only a few weeks old. It was so _small_. The tiny thing's ribs were even showing. This . . . this . . . monster had obviously neglected it.

After reaching this conclusion, Atem began to examine the child to make sure it was not physically harmed by the man in his intoxicated state. It was.

The child was unconscious. It was covered in only a shirt and a pair of pants to thin for the cold conditions.

Red blood was still flowing from a wound on its temple on the left side of its head. It hung there limply. It's hair was amazingly similar to Atem's own. The only differences were that, where Atem had gold bands through his hair, the baby had one gold bang hanging over its forehead and the baby's hair was long and reached to its shoulders.

Atem couldn't see its eyes, but he could see that they were wide, and he wanted to be able to see them so badly. As if sensing his thoughts, the baby opened its eyes.

Atem gasped as he saw the baby's beautiful amethyst eyes. He had never seen anyone, demon or human, which such eyes. They reminded him of himself. He had been ridiculed and feared ever sense he was young because of the color of his own eyes.

Atem's gasp caused the man to look over his shoulder to see what had caused the sound. When he saw Atem standing there he turned his whole body toward him with a severely slurred "Who the hell are you?"

The moment the baby had opened its eyes, the child's amethyst gems immediately went to Atem. That stared seemed to bore into Atem's very being. Then tears began to build in the baby's eyes and it began to cry.

The very sight of the child with tears in its eyes enraged Atem. He didn't know why it bothered him so badly, but it did. And what the man did next pushed Atem over the edge.

"You little piece of crap! Shut up!" when the child continued the man raised his arm into the arm and closed his hand, forming a fist. "I said be quiet you little—"

The man didn't get to finish as Atem, with an enraged cry, charged at he man and tackled him to the ground, but not before getting the baby out of the man's grasp.

"How dare you. How dare you!" Atem's eyes seemed to glow in the dark alley. "I'll make sure you burn in hell for all eternity for this! You'll pay if it's the last thing I do!"

"My prince! What are . . . "

Seth stopped as he surveyed what was in front of him. A man struggling to stand. And Atem. Backing away from him while carrying in his arms.

Seth took a step forward, but Atem started to literally growl at him. Atem's sharpened teeth could be seen as he bared his teeth at Seth.

"My prince, everything is all right." Seth tried to move his body so that Atem would not take him as a threat. "Come over here and calm down."

"No! You'll take it away! I . . . I . . . I can't let you take it away!" With that Atem turned and ran as fast as he could. He tucked the child into his chest in order to help it against the freezing wind.

He ran straight back to the park that had the sakura trees. There he jumped up into one of the trees in the middle of the park so that no one will hopefully see him.

Once he found a sturdy branch where he could not be seen he looked at the tiny bundle in his arms. This child was the source of light the he had sensed. It's light still shined brightly in his vision.

It. It. It. He didn't wan to call the child an it. He knew to most it would be kind of weird but he wanted to know the child's gender.

He pulled down the pants and underwear just enough to see what gender it was, then pulled them back up. He felt a little like a pervert but curiosity was stronger.

A girl. He held a tiny baby girl in his arms. Atem thought that she was adorable. Atem raised his hand and wiped away her tears. He marveled at how soft the skin under his fingers was.

For some reason, his maternal instincts had kicked in the minute he had saw the child.

"I'll take care of you," he vowed. He knew he would take good care of this little girl. "No one will ever hurt you again." With this, he placed as kiss to the girl's head, where her wound was.

The wound below his lips closed as his magic healed the wound. Atem held his lips there and the spot began to glow black.

Raising his head, Atem inspected the area. He had marked the child so that no one at home could dare hurt her. It was an upside down pyramid with a strange eye in the center.

If someone were to touch the child with ill intentions, the mark will glow as it notifies Atem of what is happening to the girl and will also shock the person with a wave of magic to paralyze them until Atem can arrive so that he can punish the person if he so desires.

As the mark stopped glowing, the girl started giggling at Atem with a big smile on its face. Atem felt his heart nearly burst at how cute the little girl was. _Nothing_ would ever happen to her _ever_ again.

"My prince!" Atem looked below him to Seth standing there, his anger obvious. "What in the pits of Hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong," Atem answered calmly.

"What do you mean 'nothing is wrong'? You ran away out of no where! I find you with some human drunk and you run again rambling some random nonsense! Now I find you in a tree back where we started at!"

"I was not rambling nonsense."

"Then what did you mean by 'you'll take it away'?" Seth asked after he calmed down.

"Come up here, Seth."

Seth glared at him for a moment before finally joining his cousin. Once he got situated he finally looked at Atem, then at what was in his arms. He gasped.

It was a small, weak human child. It had blood trails down its face and its ribs were showing. He could also see Atem's Millennium Puzzle symbol. Atem had left the actual puzzle at home so that his father would hopefully not know they were on Earth.

He also noticed the look in Atem's crimson eyes.

"No. No! Absolutely not!" yelled Seth. He knew that look all to well. "We are not taking a human baby back home. No! Are you insane!"

Atem looked at him, determined. "She needs me. I am not leaving her here. Besides, I have already marked her. I am taking her with me and that is final."

"No, I will not let—"

"I was not asking for your permission, High Priest," said Atem with his commanding tone.

Seth stared at him for a long time. He finally sighed before saying, "Fine. Bring it and—"

"Her."

". . . . Bring her and let's go home."

Atem looked back at the tiny girl in his arms. "Let's go home. My little Yugi."

* * *

Let me know if this is any good so far.

Please Read & Review.

See ya later.


	2. Welcome home

**Summary:**

Atem is a demon and not just any demon. He is the Prince of Hell and next in line for the throne. While on a trip to Earth he discovers an angel baby and decides to bring it back with him. When his councils finds out, they try to convince Atem to kill the child, but Atem refuses. Using his position as an advantage, he orders that the child be raised there in the palace. Atem thinks of himself as Yugi's father as she grows older, but what happens when he begins to have new feelings for Yugi.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Rating:**

I am rating this T, for now.

For now.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

(~_This is me having something to say. This is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Demon's Angel

Welcome Home

* * *

As Atem and Seth walked back through the portal into Hell, they looked at their home.

On contrary to what most humans believe, it was not some lava filled, burning sea of never ending fire. Or anything of the sort. It had gardens and fields and lakes and everything else that Earth had.

And **most** people that lived here were actually very nice. Although there was some who were . . . not so pleasant.

The portal toke them to the outermost part of Kemet. No one was around so they didn't have to worry about someone seeing the child. Besides, anyone who**did**, Atem knew he would them.

"Seth," said Atem, "let's hurry home. I don't want anyone to find us."

"Of course my prince."

Atem and Seth grabbed the cloaks that they had left nearby from when they walked to the portal. As he pulled up the hood, he tucked the baby into one of the folds of the cloak so that no one could tell that she was there.

_If any one dares to mess with me now,_ thought Atem,_ I will not hesitate to send them directly to the shadow realm!_

The two demons set out toward the city, and in its center, the palace. They continued to look forward as they walked through the plaza, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Hello, travelers!" said a man from one of the booths. Gems, bracelets, arm bands, necklaces, and other trinkets were on the stand in front of him. "May I interest you in any of my fairs?"

Yami only continued to walk, not even glancing at the man. Seth, on the other hand, stopped and walked over to look at the merchandise.

_Seth, I'll kill you when we get home,_ thought Atem. _I told you to stay with me!_

Suddenly, a guard carrying a sword on his waist walked in front of Atem, forcing him to stop.

"Excuse me," said Atem. He anger and irritation was as plan as day. "Remove yourself from my path. There is somewhere I wish to be."

"I don't know who you think your talking to, runt," said the man with a smirk on his face. "It's very disrespectful to talk in such a way to a member of the royal guard." Atem could see a glimmer in the man's eyes and immediately knew what it was. "Of course, I **could** forget all about this. All you would have to do is join me in my bed tonight." He winked. "What do you say?"

"I say that you will be removed of your position before you even have to worry about how to get between someone's legs." Atem was absolutely mad. He had been stopped from reaching the palace. But now he had this disgusting excuse of guard to deal with. He was definitely going to make sure this man was punished.

The man snarled, showing his enlarged canines. "How dare you talk to me like that? I'll kill you."

Atem smirked under his hood. "Is that an official threat against my life?" Now the man will surely die.

"It sure is you miserable excuse for a—"

"Then I arrest you for high treason against the Crown Prince." The guard turned to see Seth walking up to them with his hood down.

The guard bowed to him. "My apologies, High Priest. As soon as I arrest this **vermin**, I will escort you to the palace."

"Did you not hear me? I said that you are under arrest for threatening the Crown Prince."

"What do you mean? The prince is not even here."

"What could you possibly mean?" said Atem sarcastically as he reached up to pull down his hood. "I'm right here." He pulled down his hood to reveal his tricolored hair and crimson eyes.

The guard gasped and bowed so low that dirt got into his mouth. "I am terribly, my prince. I did not know it was you. Please forgive—"

"No." Atem glared at the demon. "I will kill you myself, but not now." He looked over to Seth. "Have him took to the dungeons until **I** go to retrieve him myself. No one else may see him." With that he continued on to the palace.

The rest of the walk went on peaceful, except for the furious guard that Seth was dragging behind them.

* * *

"Prince! Prince! Our Prince has returned! Long live Prince Atem!"

Atem sighed as he walked though the palace gates. He was tired from the walk, annoyed by that stupid guard, anxious because of the baby still hidden in his cloak, and happy to be home.

"My prince!" yelled a voice. Atem looked to see Isis swiftly walking towards him. "My prince, please come with me. I must speak with you." Without waiting for Atem's answer she turned around and walked on, expecting Atem to follow.

He sighed before following.

Isis led him to her chambers. She held the door open for him and once he entered she closed it behind her.

"Why did you bring a human child here?" she asked softly.

Atem looked at her surprised. The mark he gave the child prevented other demons from sensing the light that the child contained. His expression relaxed as he remembered that Isis's Millennium Necklace more than likely showed her a vision of him bringing the child with him.

"I . . . I just couldn't leave her all alone. I could leave her to **die**."

Isis stared at him for a moment. "May I see her?"

Atem's lips pulled back over his teeth. A warning growl escaped his lips.

"I mean her no harm," she continued. "I merely wish to see her."

Atem judged her with his eyes before reaching into his cloak and gentled pulled out the baby. He held her gently in his arms.

Isis's eyes widened before she stepped closer. An adoring smile grew on her face. "She's beautiful."

The child, Yugi, as Atem now called her, was sound asleep. Atem had used a small portion of his magic to make her fall asleep so that she wouldn't make any noise as he walked through town.

Isis turned her smile to Atem before she walked behind him and started pushing him toward the door. "Well, go on. Your father has been worried sick about you! Go tell him about your new daughter."

"What?" Atem asked shocked. "I can't tell him. He'll kill her!"

"No, he won't." Isis had a serious look on her face. "He won't once he sees that mark on her forehead."

"The mark?" He looked down at the mark forever imprinted on her left temple. "What does the mark have to do with this?"

"You will discover soon." She opened the door and pushed him outside. "Now go see your father." With that she closed the door on the prince.

Atem blinked then looked down at Yugi. "Isis will always be a mystery." He turned and began walking toward the throne room.

* * *

"My Pharaoh," said one of the guards at the door, "the prince is here to speak to you."

"Very well. Let him in."

"Yes my Pharaoh."

The giant stone doors opened to reveal Atem cradling a small child wrapped in a cloth in his arms.

"My son," said Pharaoh Aknamkanon, "I am glad you have returned safe and sound."

"So am I, Father." Atem smiled at him. "It feels good to be home."

Aknamkanon stared at the child in Atem's arms. "What have you got there, Atem?"

"I . . . I found this baby . . . "

"Really?" Aknamkanon asked surprised. It wasn't like Atem to bring a child he found home. He normally would have just left it. "Where did you find it?"

"I found her with her father—"

"Atem! You did not steal it did you?"

"No, of course not!" Atem was surprised and angered. _How could he possibly think that I would steal a child from its parents for no reason? _

Atem continued, "I found her with her father. She had a wound on her left temple. It was still bleeding. The father was severely drunk and would struck her again if I had not intervened." Atem started to grow desperate. "Please, Father. Let me take care of her. I will raise her as my own child. Please!"

Aknamkanon stared at his son. _What has happened to Atem? This isn't like him. Did something happen on Earth? _He looked down to the child. He couldn't see its face. _Or is it because of this child? _

"Atem, bring the child to me." Atem did not move. This only unnerved him more. _Atem never behaves like this._ "Atem, I am not going to hurt it." He smiled at Atem. "I want to see my future grandchild."

Atem stared at his father for a moment before slowly walking up to him. As he reached the stairs that went up to the throne he stopped.

Aknamkanon could tell that Atem would not come any closer. _He must really care for the child's safety._ He stood up and walked down to where Atem stood tall and tense. He could see the tendons in Atem's neck pulled taut.

Using his left arms to hold the child, Atem reached out with his right arm to remove the cloth from Yugi's head so that his father could look at her.

Aknamkanon gasped as he saw the child's face. It was obviously human. _How could I not sense it?_ It was then that he discovered the answer to that question.

A mark, as though drawn in black ink, was imprinted on the child's skin on its left temple, the same place Atem had said it was harmed. It resembles his son's Millennium Puzzle. An upside down pyramid with the Eye of Horus in the center.

This was the aftermath of a certain spell that had been forbidden for thousands of years. And his son performed it on a human infant.

"Atem . . . I don't even know where to begin!" His father was angry he knew. He didn't have to look into his eyes to tell, but he did anyway. "You go to Earth without permission! Bring back a human baby! And you have marked it! Do you even know why that spell is forbidden?"

"No," muttered Atem. "I do not."

"That spell not only protects the receiver, but also bonds their mind to the person who performed the spell."

Atem's eyes widened. _That's what Isis meant._

"Atem if something was to happen to you and you died, the child would die with you. The opposite would also happen. If the child were to die, you would die."

He paused for a moment to let Atem absorb the information. "Your minds are not the only thing connected. If you was to get hurt, the child would feel the pain and if it were its own. If it was to be harmed you would feel the pain as if it was your own."

His father grew even more serious. "You have created a **great** weakness for yourself, my son."

Atem looked down at Yugi, she was still asleep. "All the reason for me to take care of her. I won't let anyone hurt her."

Aknamkanon sighed. "There's not much I can do. Release the sleep spell. I want to see its face."

"Alright." He placed his hand on Yugi's forehead. "By the way, her name is Yugi." Atem spoke the spell to wake Yugi. "Me ga sameru(1)."

Yugi's little nose scrunched together as she woke up. Her eyes blinked open. Because of the angle Atem held her head, she couldn't see him, but she could see Aknamkanon.

"Hello, there child."

Yugi started crying, thinking she was being held by a stranger.

Slightly panicked, Atem turned her so that she was looking at him. "Shush, hush little one, hush. It's alright. I'm right here."

Yugi stopped crying once she saw Atem. She started to giggle and reached up with one of her tiny hands to tug on one of Atem bangs.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Despite the pain Atem kept laughing. "Ouch, little one! That hurts!"

Aknamkanon stared at them. _The child already can tell that Atem's presence is different than others'. That's why she stopped crying when she saw Atem. She is already noticing the effects of the bond._

"Atem." Atem looked at him with a blank look. The bang that Yugi had been tugging on was now tucked away in her mouth. "I will have to talk to the council about his."

"Why?" He didn't want the council to take Yugi away from him. "They can't do anything about it. The spell is irreversible. Why do you have to tell them?"

"Would you rather that they happen to come across the child and attack her."

Atem's arms unconsciously tightened around Yugi and his lips pulled over his teeth. _If they touch her I will personally kill every one of those bastards!_

"So, tomorrow be here at noon with the child, I mean Yugi." He looked down at the bundle in Atem's arm and smiled. "She really is adorable, Atem."

Atem relaxed and gazed down at Yugi as well. Yugi looked back at him. "Yes, she is." He looked up at his father. "May I go to my room now? I am tired and I'm sure Yugi is as well."

"It is alright. Where will she sleep?"

"With me in my room. I am not leaving her alone until I know no one here will harm her." With that he turned and walked out of the throne room, but not before wrapping the cloth around Yugi's head again. He made sure no on but him could see her face.

Atem didn't feel **at home** until he actually walked into his room and closed the door.

"Now I can finally go to sleep." He heard a quiet yawn. He looked down just in time to see Yugi close her mouth. She snuggled up to Atem's warm body as she began to fall asleep. "Yeah, I'm tired too." He yawned. "Let's go to sleep."

He walked over to his bed and, as gently as he could, laid Yugi down in the middle. He laid down beside her and pulled the covers up over them both.

He snuggled up to Yugi and felt her do the same. "Goodnight." With that they both fell off to sleep.

* * *

(1) Means "Wake up" in Japanese.

I had originally planned on having Aknamkanon plan to kill Yugi and then Atem kill him, making him Pharaoh, to protect her. Then "using his position as an advantage", as I said in the summary, to force the council to prevent hem from hurting her.

I want to thank kuroneku1571, yugixyamiyaoilover, Rukia-nee, Yugi Moto, and Phantom's Ange for reviewing so shortly after I added the story. That was really surprising to me. So thank you.

As to answer Phantom's Ange's review, I plan on adding Jou into the story, yes. And I didn't plan on Anzu-bashing but you have inspired me to do so. So thank you. I don't actually hate Anzu, but I do enjoy reading Anzu-bashing, so I'll add that into the story. Again, thank you for the idea.

Finished: Monday, May 31, 2010

Please Review.


	3. The Counsil

**Summary:**

Atem is a demon and not just any demon. He is the Prince of Hell and next in line for the throne. While on a trip to Earth he discovers an angel baby and decides to bring it back with him. When his councils finds out, they try to convince Atem to kill the child, but Atem refuses. Using his position as an advantage, he orders that the child be raised there in the palace. Atem thinks of himself as Yugi's father as she grows older, but what happens when he begins to have new feelings for Yugi.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I do not speak, write, or have anything to do with the Ancient Egyptian language. The link to the website where I got the Egyptian names from is on my profile.

**Rating:**

I am rating this T, for now.

For now.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

(~_This is me having something to say. This is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Demon's Angel

The Counsil

* * *

Atem awoke the next morning to the morning light shining into his window as he stared at ceiling of his room. He though about what all had happened.

Now he had a beautiful little girl, Yugi, who will soon be his daughter officially. Speaking of her, Atem looked over to the left to look at Yugi, hoping to watch her sleeping face . . . but she wasn't there.

"What?" Atem sprang up and out of bed. He tore the blankets and sheets and pillows off the bed in an attempt to find her. She wasn't there.

"Yugi! Where are you?" Panicked, he ran around the room, turning over furniture, yanking drawers out of cabinets, and basically ran-sacked his own room. Still no Yugi. "Yugi, where are you?"

Then, Atem heard a low sound coming from the bathroom, so quite even his sensitive ears nearly missed it. He immediately ran over to his bathroom door and yanked it open. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Yugi was . . . sitting on the rim of Atem's huge bathtub, covered in bubbles. Not to mention that **the entire bathroom was covered in suds**. It dripped from the ceiling, slid down the walls, and pooled onto the floor.

Yugi looked up when she heard the door slam open and started giggling when she saw Atem standing there, dumb-struck. "Y-Yugi?" He stared at her for a moment before, "Yugi, what in the pits of Hell are you _doing_ in here?"

(~_Sorry to interrupt but I just noticed something. Some of you are probably wondering how Yugi is very . . . independent for being only a few months old. She is small and young but can already walk, slowly, and sit up, but she can't talk or eat solids yet. Just letting you know. I hope that helps._~)

He began to walk toward her, but it was difficult since the bubbles made the floor slippery. "Whoa! Yugi, what did you do in here?" Yugi just kept laughing, which in Atem's opinion was absolutely adorable, every time Atem nearly fell.

Atem was nearly to Yugi before he lost his footing and fell straight onto his behind, bubbles spraying everywhere, and Atem became completely covered in the suds. Yugi burst into laughter.

"You think that's funny do you," Atem growled playfully. Yugi stopped laughing to look for him. Atem had hid himself underneath the bubbles as he slowly made his way toward Yugi. Once he was close enough, he sprang, grabbing Yugi and held her up into the air. "Ha ha! I finally got you, you little stinker!"

Yugi just giggled and grabbed one of Atem's bangs and stuck it in her mouth. She immediately spit it out though, not liking the nasty, soapy, taste now on the bang.

Atem sighed as he looked at her. "Oh, Yugi. You definitely are an interesting little thing you."

Yugi just started to giggle at him. She reached up with her tiny hands, and wiped away most of the bubbles on Atem's face. She started to start gibbering, trying to talk.

Atem sighed as he looked at Yugi before muttering to himself. "At least now you don't need a bath."

* * *

After, safely removing both Yugi and himself out of the accident prone bathroom, Atem carried a dry Yugi over to the bed to pick out what she was to wear when they went to see the council. He would get the slaves to clean the bathroom while they are gone, at the meeting.

_Hopefully they won't ask _why_._

Atem pulled a beautiful amethyst shirt over Yugi's head, being careful with her sensitive head and tiny arms. The shirt matched not only the pants she wore, but also her eyes. They were the closest that the palace clothes makers were capable of making that came close to matching the color of Yugi beautiful eyes.

"Alright Yugi, let's hope that this goes well. I would rather not have to kill any of those bast—" stopped himself, remembering that he was talking to Yugi, "those, uh, **meanies**. Because if they touch one pretty little hair on your head, they will be wishing that they were dead."

With that said, Atem reached out and picked Yugi up and left his room, heading to the throne room.

Atem looked down at her as she laid in his arms. _I wonder what the council is going to ay about this? _He rolled his eyes. _They're probably going to talk about how she's a danger to my life and to the royal family, that she's a monster._ He looked back down at Yugi to see her looking up at him, bang in her mouth, with a look on her face that made Atem believe that she knew what was about to happen. _They won't take you away from me. I won't let them!_

It was then that they reached the throne room. The guards that stood outside the doors bowed and one of them walked to the doors and opened them slightly to announce his arrival to those inside. Atem realized that the council must have already gathered inside or his presence would not need to be announced.

(~_The reason his arrival was announced in the last chapter is because his father had asked the guards to let him know when Atem arrived._~)

The guard came back. "You may enter."

The two other guards each grabbed the handle to one of the doors and opened them at the same time.

Everyone inside, who were already facing the doors, watched as the doors revealed a determined Atem and a smiling Yugi, who had released Atem's bang when she saw the huge doors opening.

Atem managed to catch a short glimpse of his father sitting upon his grand throne and of the four council members, two males and two females, all gathered and now staring straight at him.

And that's when the yelling started.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"How dare you bring such a monstrosity?"

"Kill the beast before it kills us!"

"Are you trying to get everyone here killed?"

"My Pharaoh, this cannot be allowed!" one yelled and they all faced the Pharaoh.

"Destroy the abomination!" another yelled.

"Destroy the abomination!" another chorused.

And that's when Atem snapped.

"**Will you poor excuses for a council all shut your oversized mouths before I rip them off your faces!"**

Everyone turned, wide eyed, toward Atem who still stood just inside the room.

He was furious. That much anyone could see.

"You. Will. Do. Nothing. To. Her."

"Prince, you don't honestly plan to keep that **thing** here, do you?" asked one of the councilmen. Atem recognized him as Gahiji.

Gahiji was the eldest of counselors, around seventy years old. He wore long robs with brown markings on them. He had a long white and gray beard, the same as his short hair. He had hard brown eyes. Gahiji is the head male counselor.

"**That**. . . is exactly what I plan to do." Atem clenched his teeth together as he refrained from attaching the man. But he didn't want Yugi any where near these people.

"I believe," a soft voice began, "that we should listen to what our prince has to say before we take action."

Everyone turn to the person who had spoken. It was the tiny Sagira. She was incredibly small for being twenty-one years old. She looked like a child, but she had extraordinary skills in magic. Skills strong enough to earn her a position in the royal council.

She had beautiful blue eyes that was the same color as the markings on her dress. He had long blue hair as well. Her kind and gentle nature has proved her to be an excellent friend for Atem. She was one of the only people who Atem had allowed to call him by his name.

"Why should we?" This time it was Kesi who spoke. "The Prince has already broken a law by bringing a human here." She turned to Atem. "My Prince, I demand that—"

"You will demand nothing, Kesi."

Kesi was the head female counselor. The markings on her dress were red, and she had short white hair. She was around sixty-five years old. She had cold blue eyes.

Everyone turned to the Pharaoh as he stared at Kesi. "You do not have the authority to **demand** anything of my son." He narrowed his eyes. "You may be my royal court, but your place is still beneath Atem. You will all," his gaze drifted Gahiji as he spoke, "do best to remember that."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." They all said as they bowed, but Sagira and Maskini remained standing.

Maskini was Sagira's older brother. He was around twenty-five years old. He was like an exact copy of his sister in every way, except for looks. He had short black hair with black eyes. He had green markings on his robes. Maskini was also a good friend of Atem's and was too allowed to say Atem's name.

"Sagira!" hissed Kesi.

"Maskini," Gahiji hissed as well for the not bowing to the Pharaoh. The two remained standing.

"Rise," Aknamkanon ordered. Those who had bowed all stood up with Kesi and Gahiji glaring at the two who did not. The Pharaoh looked at Atem and smiled. "Atem, bring the child in and sit."

He hesitated at first, but obeyed his father. He walked over toward his father, climbing the small steps toward the throne. Once there, he leaned his back against the throne on his father's right side.

"Prince!" yelled Gahiji. "Do not insult the Pharaoh by bringing that **thing** near him!"

"Gahiji, watch your—"

"It's alright, Father." Atem head still faced forward, but he looked at Gahiji. "You had best be careful, Gahiji. You have not the power to order me."

"Unless you threaten the Pharaoh! If you do not remove the threat from our Pharaoh then I will be forced to take action."

Atem smirked. "And you think my father will allow that."

"Of course he wi—"

"I shall not." Aknamkanon glared at his councilman. "Gahiji, you had better be careful. I have already had to warn you during **this** meeting already. You are a **council** member. You do not speak for me."

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh." He bowed down again.

"Alright. Atem," Aknamkanon turned his head towards him as he spoke, "please tell the council what you told me last night."

Atem nodded but was interrupted before he could begin.

"What do you mean 'last night'?" asked Kesi.

Before the Pharaoh or Atem could respond, Sagira did instead. "Kesi, it would probably be best if we listen to Atem before we ask any questions."

"Yes," agreed Maskini. "I agree with my sister." He turned and smiled at Atem. "Please, Atem, explain your reasons."

Atem smiled at him and Sagira him stand up straight and turning toward the four council members. "I found her injured and bleeding in the arms of her own father. She had a wounded on her temple that was still bleeding and looked fresh. The man was holding her by her arm, leaving her hanging in the air. The man was exceedingly drunk and could barely even walk straight."

He looked down at the bundle in his arms, and she looked back up at him. "She was unconscious when I found them, but she awoke and the man raised his arms to strike her." A growl escaped from his mouth through clenched teeth. "I immediately tackled the man and got her away from him. I didn't kill him." _At least not yet._ "I ran away with her to a park nearby. It was there where Seth found me and convinced me to come home."

He paused a minute to let it all sink in. He would that there would be plenty of questions.

"Atem . . . " Sagira began. She paused as if she wasn't sure she was allowed to speak. "May I . . . may I hold her?"

Had Gahiji or Kesi asked him that, Atem probably would have growled at them, but he knew that he trusted Sagira. He nodded.

Sagira walked slowly up to him, her eyes never left Yugi. Once in front of him, she gentle took the child from Atem's arms.

Yugi looked up at her, at first with confusion, and then she started to giggle.

Atem smiled as well. He had worried that Yugi would cry from being in someone else's arms. "I think she likes you, Sagira."

Sagira smiled at the little bundle. "She's adorable." She looked up at Atem with a sad look. "Do you know her name?"

Atem shook his head. "No, I don't. The man never mentioned it." He smiled and said, "But I gave her a _new_ name, if she had one. Her name is Yugi now."

"Yugi," Sagira whispered to herself, testing the name. "A lovely name for a lovely little girl."

Maskini, after hearing his sister's words, wanted to look at the child as well. He walked forward without asking knowing Atem and Aknamkanon both would not mind. He stepped up to the left of his sister since Atem was then standing on her right.

Yugi stared at him as well, but after a few moments she started laughing again.

"It looks like she approves of as well, brother." Sagira smiled at her brother. "Strange, since you **were** always terrible with children."

Maskini pretend glared at his sister. "I am not." Once seeing Atem's and Sagira's look added, "Ok, so I am. But that doesn't mean I don't like them." He looked up at Atem as he spoke. "But she is adorable."

"Thank you." Yugi started squirming in Sagira's arms and didn't stop until Atem picked her up again. She reached up and took his bang into her mouth.

"That is enough," interrupted Gahiji. His teeth were clenched in his anger. "You all act as though the child will stay."

"She will," said Aknamkanon in a tone clear with finality.

"You cannot be serious, Pharaoh!" yelled Kesi.

"I assure you I am. Even **if** I wished too, I cannot kill the child."

"Why not?" yelled Gahiji.

"Because I have bonded myself to her." Atem turned Yugi in his arms so that the mark on her temple could be seen. "If you kill her, you kill me."

"You performed a **forbidden** spell on a human infant?" Gahiji yelled. "My Pharaoh, this is not proper behavior for a prince!"

"You're right," Aknamkanon agreed looking at his son. Atem just smiled sheepishly at him. "I am not **happy** about Atem doing this, but we cannot undo it."

"Why don't we just send the thing back to Earth?" asked Kesi.

"Because this spell transfers any pain between the two of them," Maskini answered. "If she is harned on Earth, Atem will fell the pain."

"And if she were to die," continued Sagira, Atem flinched at the word 'die', "then Atem will die as well."

"It is for Atem's own safety that the girl will remain her," said the Pharaoh. "She will live here in the palace."

"Very well." Kesi had an evil looking smirk on her face. "Shall I find her a bed with the concubines?"

Atem's roar rang through the throne room, causing Kesi and Gahiji to jump back in fear. He glared at them as his red eyes seem to glow, warning growls rolling in his chest and through clenched teeth.

(~_When I say "roar" I __**mean**__ he roared. Not yelled. He roared like a lion. Literally._~)

"Atem," Sagira said in a calming tone, placing a hand on his shoulder. Maskini stood in front of him with his arms spread to try to prevent him from attacking.

But he wouldn't. Not with Yugi in his arms.

Eyeing his son, Aknamkanon continued, "She will live here as Atem's adoptive daughter. Be silent!" he yelled, cutting off the two protesting councilors. "I have spoken. Now, this meeting is over. Dismissed."

Gahjij and Kesi bowed and left, knowing not to press the Pharaoh harder, at least for now.

Aknamkanon sighed as he sat back on his throne. "Those two just become more and more troublesome."

"I still say we should get rid of them," said Atem as he still stared at the doors, glaring. He had already told his father several times of his dislike and distrust of the two elder councilors.

"I know, but I cannot simply get rid of them without a reason."

"So . . . " Sagira started.

"So . . .?" asked Atem wearily.

"Can I be her aunt?"

* * *

I was going to continue, but I though that would be a cute/funny end for this chapter.

**Council Member Names, Pronunciation, and Meanings:**

_Male:_

Gahiji (Jah - E - G) — Hunter

Maskini (Mask - eh - knee) — Poor

_Female:_

Kesi (Key - sigh) — Born of a Troubled Father

Sagira (Suh - gear - uh) — Little One

These are all Ancient Egyptian names. I made up the pronunciations because I don't know what the correct ones are. If you can think of better sounding ways to pronounce them, let me know. I'm just telling you the meanings because (1) the website mentioned it (2) you might be curious.

The reason I have so few advisors is because (1) it would be too many people for you, the readers, and myself to have to remember things about them and not have to look at earlier chapters (2) because I will add the priests with their Millennium Items later.

I had originally planned on their being seven advisors, four male and three female, but when I was describing them I realized, "I am not going to be able remember all of this." So I took the main four and kept them. The others may come in later on. We'll see.

The reason each of the advisors have markings on their robes of a certain color is because their servants/slaves will wear clothing with the same color markings to show whose servants/slaves they are.

Ok, in this story, demons can automatically tell that a child is human because of the light in their soul. Demons have no light in their souls, but that doesn't mean all of them are evil. They can still look at a human's physical appearance and still be able to tell if they are human.

I want to thank yugixyamiyaoilover, Seeker Heart, and CrimsonAmethyst for reviewing not even an hour after I had updated the last chapter.

P.S.: I am sorry for taking so long to update _Born Destiny_. This story and _Soul Eater_ have been getting the most . . . reader . . . reactions, I guess you could say. So I have been focusing on these two the most, even though _Born Destiny_ is my main story.

P.S.S: Does anybody know a good website to translate words from English into either Ancient Egyptian? I looked and looked but couldn't find one. I'm trying to find them using English letters — not hieroglyphs. Thank you.

Please Review and let me know how I am doing so far.

Finished: Friday, July 30, 2010


	4. The Priests

**Summary:**

Atem is a demon and not just any demon. He is the Prince of Hell and next in line for the throne. While on a trip to Earth he discovers an angel baby and decides to bring it back with him. When his councils finds out, they try to convince Atem to kill the child, but Atem refuses. Using his position as an advantage, he orders that the child be raised there in the palace. Atem thinks of himself as Yugi's father as she grows older, but what happens when he begins to have new feelings for Yugi.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not speak, write, or have anything to do with the Ancient Egyptian language. The link to the website where I got the Egyptian names from is on my profile.

**Story Rating:**

Rated T for some violence.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

(~_This is me having something to say. This is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Demon's Angel

The Priests

* * *

"She is absolutely adorable!" Sagira was holding little Yugi up into the air before blowing on her stomach, making her erupt with laughter.

Her, Yugi, Maskini, and Atem were sitting next to one of the ponds in the palace gardens. Sagira had gone to Atem's room the next day and had practically _ordered_ him to let her play with Yugi. Atem offered to take her to the gardens, where they met up with Maskini.

"She certainly does have a certain . . . charm," Maskini agreed.

Atem just smiled as he watched Yugi laugh. The sound warming his heart.

By the end of the day, yesterday, he had already discovered some of the effects of the link. If Yugi was ever sad or even really happy, he would have this nagging, but _strong_, pull that always led him straight to Yugi.

Earlier that day, he had left them in order to get some toys for Yugi to play with. He had only been gone for about two minutes before Yugi realized he wasn't there and began to cry.

He had felt the wave of sadness like he had just gotten sucker punched in the stomach. He immediately turned and ran back as fast as he could. Fearing that Yugi was hurt.

_**Sagira and Maskini looked up at him as Atem barreled into the gardens. **_

"_**What is it?" he gasped. "What's wrong?"**_

"_**She won't stop crying," explained Sagira, a little worried herself.**_

_**Atem then ran up to her and took Yugi into his arms. **_

_**Feeling the exchange, Yugi looked up to see who was now holding her. Her sobbing turned into slight gasps as she realized that it was Atem.**_

"_**There, there, Yugi," Atem cooed with a smile. "I'm here now."**_

"You know," began Maskini, snapping Atem out of his thoughts, "you have to show Yugi to the priests today."

Atem sighed. "Yes, I know, and dreading it."

"At least Seth and Isis already know," said Sagira. "About the 'bringing a human here' part, at least."

'How did she know that Seth and Isis know?' Atem thought to himself, but shook his head. 'Never mind.'

"True, but that might not help," agreed Maskini. "_Knowing_ about something and _agreeing_ with it are two completely different things, sister."

"True," she agreed, looked down at Yugi in her arms, who was playing with her hair. "But it will work out in the end."

"How do you know?" asked Atem with fear. "How do you know that they won't take her away from me?"

Sagira stared at him for a moment before looking back at Yugi. "I just do."

"But—"

"Trust me, Atem."

The look she gave him made him pause for a moment. "Alright."

* * *

It was quickly approaching the time for Atem to take Yugi to the throne room to present Yugi to his father's priests.

_It all sounds like a repeat of yesterday if you ask me_, Atem thought as he dresses Yugi into a beautiful turquoise dress. _Even the bath part . . ._

About an hour ago, after letting Yugi play in the bath that he had run for her, Atem went to bathe Yugi so he could dress her. Well . . .

_At least it wasn't _bubbles_ on everything this time._

Nope, it wasn't bubbles. Instead, Yugi had apparently splashed everything with enough water to fill a well.

_The servants aren't going to like this . . . again._

"Come on you naughty little girl," he said as he lifted Yugi into his arms. "At least Sagira and Maskini will be there, but then again, so will _Gahiji_ and _Kesi_." The last two names he growled out.

He walked out of his room and headed to the throne room.

"I shall announce your presence, my prince," said one of the guards stationed outside the door.

"No," he said hastily, he didn't want to deal with this just yet, "just give me a moment."

"Of course my prince," he said immediately with a low bow. "Take as long as you desire."

Atem closed his eyes as he breathed deeply. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have the same problems that he had yesterday. He didn't want to walk into a room with so many people when he didn't know if they would attack Yugi. He didn't want to take the risk.

Atem's eyes snapped open as the door to the throne room crept open.

Through the tiny opening, Sagira's head appeared.

Her expression blank, she walked over to Atem's side and slipped her left arm through Atem's right. She didn't say anything, but, to Atem, her silence spoke a thousand words.

_I can do this,_ Atem thought to himself. He looked down at Yugi and then Sagira. We_ can do this._

Together, they walked forward, and the guards opened the doors as they walked through the doorway. It closed behind them.

Surprisingly, thankfully, no immediate yelling began. But Aknadin face _was_ red.

"Atem," Aknamkanon greeted with a nod.

"Father." Atem repeated the gesture.

"Why don't we move right along, hm?" said Gahiji, giving Atem a fierce look.

"Yes," Aknadin said hastily, angrily, "I wish to know why you have brought a human creature home with you. Even though it is against our laws."

"You always get to the point," Atem said with a mild glare. "Don't you, _dear_ uncle?"

"How dare you—!"

"Aknadin, enough!" Aknamkanon interrupted, sensing in oncoming agument. He looked toward Atem. "And you will not treat your uncle as so without reason, Atem. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," Atem muttered as he stared at his feet.

"Alright," Aknamkanon said as he nodded. He turned toward the gathered council members and priests. "As you all know by now, my son has brought a human child back to the palace when he went on his," he stopped and gave a slight glare to his son, who smiled back sheepishly, "little expedition to Earth. He has performed one of the ancient rituals that have long since been forbidden, and has bonded himself to the child. I have called you here to—"

"To destroy the abomination, correct?" Aknadin interrupted. "Allow me to rid out grounds of such a monster and—"

A loud growl from Atem silenced him immediately. The feral sound sounding as though it was from some wild animal. He hissed at his uncle, showing his enlarged fangs.

"Do not show your fangs to me, you insolent child!"

In the demon culture, to show one's fangs was to challenge another. It was also disrespectful to do so to elders.

"Calm down!" Aknamkanon yelled, toward both his brother and his son. "Both of you calm down!"

Aknadin remained where he stood, but Atem was still tense, his teeth still bared.

"_Atem_." The stress his father put on his name made Atem calm down, at least a little.

"Do _not_ call her as such," Atem threatened. "_Yugi_ is no monster."

"_Yugi_? Yugi?" Aknadin glared at his nephew. "The monster has a name now."

"She's not a monster!"

"And it's a _she_?" Aknadin sneered. "Has your heart been broken by a pathetic human _girl_?"

"Enough, Aknadin!" the Pharaoh yelled. Everyone was immediately silenced. "We are not here to discuss whether or not the child stays, we are here to — Atem, stop it," he interrupted himself as Atem had stuck his tongue out at Aknadin, "— we are here only to inform you the child, Yugi, will be staying here at the palace as Atem's adopted daughter."

"What?"

"Calm, Aknadin," Isis said smoothly. "No harm shall come from the child."

He turned on her. "And do you know of such a thing? You only see the fate of demons!"

"True, but I _can_ see the fate of our prince and our king. No harm shall befall them."

He growled at her before turning toward the others, who had all remained silent. "And what the rest of you? What do all of you have to say?"

"I see no harm in the child saying," said Karim as he closed his eyes. "After all, what harm could a child do to the prince?"

"Have you forgotten, Karim?" Aknadin smirked at him, "That child will not be a child forever."

"True," added Shada, "but how is it right to punish a child for deeds it has yet and may never commit."

"It could prove dangerous," Aknadin muttered as he realized that he was being out numbered.

"Yes," this time Mahad answered. He stared at Atem as he spoke, who was playing quietly with Yugi. "It _could_ prove dangerous, but until it _does_ endanger the pharaoh or the prince, she has my approval and protection."

Aknadin turned to Seto. "And you, Seto?"

Seto looked at him for a moment before looking at Atem. "I say let him do whatever he wants. If it all turns out disastrous, it will be his own fault."

"I believe you are outnumbered brother." The pharaoh chuckled slightly. "Yugi shall stay as Atem's adopted daughter."

Aknadin's jaw clenched before he turned toward the council members. "And what of all of you?"

"Enough, brother!" yelled the pharaoh. "I have already met with the council yesterday. It does not matter what you or any of the council believes. Yugi _will_ stay."

It was obvious that Gahiji and Kesi wished to speak, but they wisely kept quiet.

"How could endanger your own son in such a way?" Aknadin roared.

Before Aknamkanon could respond, Atem intervened. "Enough, uncle! Do not toy with my father in such a way. You may be family, but I will not allow you to harm my father any longer!"

"And just what are you going to do, _prince_?"

Atem roared as he sprinted forward toward his uncle, but he only managed to take a few steps before something got in his way. "Move!"

"Are you really going to endanger Yugi so soon, Atem?" Sagira stood before him with her back facing him. Her right arm was held out to prevent him from moving. She didn't turn around as she spoke; she looked at Aknadin. She spoke with such a serious tone that it surprised him that it was actually Sagira speaking. "That isn't very wise for a new parent to do."

"I can't let him just—"

She finally turned her head to look at him. "You can't let your daughter get hurt either."

He growled faintly at her before looking at Yugi. She looked up at him with eyes to wise for a child. Atem finally sighed. "Alright." He looked up toward his father. "Forgive me for disrespecting you with such behavior, father." He bowed down at the waist.

"It is fine," Aknamkanon muttered. He was surprised that Atem had gotten so angry because Aknadin had been trying to pinch the right nerves. He turned toward the priests and council members. "This meeting is over."

Aknadin immediately turned and stomped out of the room. Everyone else bowed and left in a more calm fashion, with the exception of Sagira, Maskini, Mahad, and Seto.

Sagira turned toward Atem with her hands on her hips. "Could you possibly be any more stupid? How would you have fought with a baby in your arms?"

Atem glared at the wall and didn't answer.

Sagira's lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Maybe someone else should care for Yu—"

"No!" Atem jumped back and clutched Yugi to his chest. He gave a light warning growl, his lips pulling back over his teeth.

Sagira burst into laughter. "Calm down, calm down." She waved her hand dismissably. "I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

"Not funny," Atem muttered.

"Well, come on, slow poke!" Sagira walked up to him and slipped her arm through Atem's. "Let's go out to the gardens. I want to play with Yugi."

Aknamkanon started laughing then. Same old Sagira. "I think all of you probably need some fresh air." As he stood he said, "I shall see all of you tomorrow."

He left with "Farewell, Pharaoh" "Goodbye, Father" "Bye, Pharaoh" and a pile of gibberish sounding behind him.

"When do you plan to announce that you have adopted a child, Prince?" asked Mahad. He looked at Yugi as he spoke.

Atem eyed him warily. He didn't like that Mahad was staring at Yugi. "Why do you ask?" he asked warily.

Mahad looked him in the eye and noticed his wariness. "My apologies, my prince," he said as he kneeled. "I was merely curious as to what about the child attracts you so."

"Oh." Atem paused for a moment as he stared at Yugi. "I guess it's just the light she radiates. She's so warm," he sighed as he pulled Yugi close enough that he could rest his cheek on hers.

Yugi laughed as she pulled one of his bangs into her mouth.

"It's cute," Seto muttered as he glared at her, "I'll give it that."

Atem didn't worry about it though. If Seto had wanted to harm Yugi, he would have done so already. After all, he had known about her the whole time.

"Come _on_! Let's go play in the garden!"

"Will you quit yelling?" yelled Seto.

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!"

Atem sighed as he watched the two go into a full fledged argument over whether or not they were having an argument. He turned to Mahad and Maskini. "Would you two like to accompany me to the gardens until these two finish?"

"Of course, my prince," the both responded as Mahad bowed and Maskini just nodded his head.

Atem smiled before looking at Yugi. "Some fresh air will do use all some good." With that, he walked on toward the gardens with priest and councilman behind him.

The last thing they heard was the sound of Seto's and Sagira's bickering.

* * *

I want to thank **Mei15** for adding me to his/her Author Alert subscription.

I want to thank **Seeker Heart**, **dgm-mega fan**, **yugixyamiyaoilover**, and **CrimsonAmethyst** for reviewing the same day I added the last chapter.

I want to thank **Tatertwig45** and for reviewing the last chapter.

I want to thank **HikariYamiLuv**, **xxdewdropsxx**, **27**, and for adding this story to his/her Favorite Stories list.

I want to thank **KitsuneNaru** for reviewing the last chapter and for adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription.

I want to thank **YankeeSamson** for adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription.

I want to thank **Diamonds929**, **FanGirl2010**, and **Sister Of The Pharaoh **for adding this story to his/her Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription.

I want to thank **luvanime4life**, **the dark euphie**, **Rat001 **and **narutosdemonsis4** for reviewing and for adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription.

I want to thank **jeniashi** for reviewing the last chapter, adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription, and for adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list on the same day that I added the last chapter.

I want to thank **Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name** for reviewing for the last chapter, adding this story to his/her Favorite Stories list, adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription, and for adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list.

I also want to thank **Angle of dark and light** for reviewing the last chapter, adding this story to his/her Story Alert subscription, adding this story to his/her Favorite Stories list, adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list, and for adding me to his/her Author Alert Subscription.

* * *

Incase you are confused, this chapter happens the day after the last chapter.

I guess I made it pretty obvious who the antagonists all are.

It was really hard to write Seto's dialogue, even though there is very little. I don't want him to be as cold as he is in the dub, but I don't want him to be all pandas and daises.

So, tell me how you guys like Sagira. I really like her, but what do you think. I want her to be one of those characters that you learn to love quickly.

Please Review!

* * *

Started: Friday, July 30, 2010

Finished: Saturday, November 27, 2010


	5. The Death of the Pharaoh

**Summary:**

Atem is a demon and not just any demon. He is the Prince of Hell and next in line for the throne. While on a trip to Earth he discovers an angel baby and decides to bring it back with him. When his councils finds out, they try to convince Atem to kill the child, but Atem refuses. Using his position as an advantage, he orders that the child be raised there in the palace. Atem thinks of himself as Yugi's father as she grows older, but what happens when he begins to have new feelings for Yugi.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not speak, write, or have anything to do with the Ancient Egyptian language. The link to the website where I got the Egyptian names from is on my profile.

**Story Rating:**

Rated T for some violence and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K+ for minor action violence without serious injury and mild coarse language.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

(~_This is me having something to say. This is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Demon's Angel

The Death of the Pharaoh

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled the child. She pouted before shaking the form in front of her that was grumbling as it curled more into the covers. "Come on, Daddy! Ra has already begun its journey across the sky!"

"Yugi, go back to sleep," Atem groaned as he turned his back to her.

"But, Daddy, you have to get up." Yugi waited for a moment, hoping that Atem would _get up_. When he didn't she climbed on top of him so that she was lying on Atem's side. "Daddy . . . Uncle Aknadin tried to hurt me!"

Atem sprang up in a hurry, clad in only a pair of black boxers. "Wait until I get my hands on that dirty son of a bi—"

"Daddy, don't swear!" Yugi scolded as he almost swore in front of her. She had heard plenty of cuss words in her six years of life, many of which from Atem, but she tried to break everyone of the habit, even though she that they would keep doing it.

Atem ignored her demand in his anger. "I'll kill him. I tear out his eyes and rip off his—"

"Daddy!" Yugi scolded once again. "Uncle Aknadin didn't do anything to me."

"I'll murder the . . ." Atem paused for a moment, before turning to Yugi, who still sat on the bed with a triumphant smile. "What did you say?"

Yugi giggled before answering. "Uncle Aknadin never touched me."

There was a moment of silence before . . . "You little skink!" Atem yelled as he tackled Yugi to the bed and tickled her, making Yugi burst into laughter, Atem's favorite sound.

* * *

"Daddy!" a voice screamed in fear.

Atem jumped up from his position on his bed and ran out of the room. He knew whose voice it was, but that knowledge only made him worry more.

He followed the bond to Yugi's location easily, the high amount of fear he felt from her leaving a clear path. A path that led to his father's room.

'Oh no,' he though as he entered the room.

His father had not been feeling well lately. He had been bedridden the last two days, making Atem have to do more work and spend less time with Yugi, and been coughing up blood the last five days.

As Atem looked into the room, he saw one of his greatest fears.

His father laid on the floor, unmoving, unresponsive, as little Yugi desperately tried to shake him awake.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, each scream striking at Atem's heart. "Wake up! Wake up, Grandpa!" A strangled sob broke through her. "Grandpa!"

"Yugi," Atem whispered, but Yugi heard him.

"Daddy!" she cried as she looked at him. She sprang up from her crouch and ran to Atem, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Daddy, something's wrong with Grandpa!" she cried into Atem's legs. "He won't wake up!"

Atem, unable to withstand hearing Yugi cry, bent down and hugged the trembling form to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "Shush, shush . . . everything will be alright."

"But hw won't wake up! Why won't he wake up, Daddy?"

Atem's heart clenched at the question. 'I . . . I can't . . . I can't just tell her . . . that . . . that he's dead.' He looked down into the amethyst eyes that stared back into his. 'She's too young to have this happen to her.'

"Come on," Atem murmured as he picked her up. He tucked her had back under his chin so that Yugi couldn't look over his shoulder at Aknamkanon's corpse.

Atem didn't really know _where_ he was going. He walked away from his room, wandered on past the throne room, before he found the one who he had apparently been searching for.

"Sagira."

Sagira turned toward him quickly, a big smile on her face, which quickly faded as she took in their conditions.

"Atem, Yugi," she gasped. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"He's dead," Atem whispered. His grip on Yugi tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt her, and her grip on his shirt tightened as well.

"Who?" Sagira asked softly.

"My father!" With that Atem's iron strong will, finally broke. He fell to his knees and sobbed, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Atem!" Sagira cried in shock at seeing Atem actually start crying. She kneeled down next to him and wrapped her arms around him so that they were around him and Yugi, who had started crying again. Her voice was more frantic than comforting, due to her shock. "Everything will be alright."

Atem snapped his head side-to-side. "No, it won't!" A scream of pure sadness erupted through Atem's lips and vibrated throughout the palace. "He's gone! _He's gone_!"

"Atem! Sister!" Maskini yelled as he ran through the hallways toward them. Isis and Seth were not far behind him.

"My prince, are you alright?" questioned Isis.

Atem's face flashed up to her. He glared at her with such furry that she actually flinched. "How dare you ask me that?"

"Isis, and even Seth, stepped back at the threatening tone in Atem's voice. "Prince, what—"

Atem sat Yugi on the floor, swiftly but gently. In the blink of an eye, Atem had Isis pressed against the wall.

"How can you ask me if I'm 'alright?' How the hell do you think I feel? My father is dead! How could you not tell me? You should have told me!(1)"

As Atem yelled at her, Seth and Maskini had begun to pull him away from her. Seth pressed down on Atem's head so that his face was pressed against the ground and couldn't yell.

But he still struggled. Threatening growls escaped through Atem's clenched teeth. His body jerked as he sought freedom. All the while, his gaze never left Isis's form against the wall.

"Daddy . . . "

Atem froze at the sound, while his eyes searched for the source.

Yugi stared back at him from Sagira's arms. She looked at him with eyes full of sadness and desperation. Desperate for comfort from her father.

Atem didn't notice her sadness or her desperation. All he noticed was that Yugi was in someone's arms. Arms that weren't his.

With his captures' relaxed grip, which had relaxed when he had frozen, they were unable to stop Atem when he sprang up, and out of their grip, to charge at Sagira.

Thankfully, Seth and Maskini were able to get a hold of him before he could reach her.

Atem struggled in their grip. His only thought was, _Yugi_. He needed Yugi right now. He started to struggle more when Yugi began to squirm in Sagira's arms.

"Daddy," she whined. "I want my Daddy!"

She managed to worm her way out of Sagira's arms and she released the child. Yugi ran over to Atem, and Seth and Maskini let Atem go as his complete and calm attention was on Yugi.

"It's okay, Daddy," she crooned as she placed her hands on Atem's face. "Everything will be okay."

"Yugi," Atem whispered, more to himself than to Yugi. He cluched Yugi to his chest as his tears flowed once again. "I hope so, Yugi. I hope so."

* * *

I want to thank **the dark euphie**, **YankeeSamson**, **Seeker Heart**, **Rat001**, **yugixyamiyaoilover**, **CrimsonAmethyst**, **CosmosAngel**, and **Kalsifer** for reviewing the same day I added the last chapter.

I want to thank **Suma-dragon's child** for reviewing the same day I added the last chapter and adding _Demon's Angel_ to his/her Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list.

I want to thank **SecretHikari** for reviewing the same day I added the last chapter and for adding _Demon's Angel_ to his/her Favorite Stories list.

I want to thank **Judai-Chan** for adding _Demon's Angel_ to his/her Favorite Stories list and for adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list.

I want to thank **CrimsonLaurana** for adding _Demon's Angel_ to his/her Favorite Stories list and for adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list.

I want to thank **Malakia** and **DreamerNumber3** for adding _Demon's Angel_ to his/her Story Alert subscription.

I want to thank **ChioneTheDragonDuelist** for adding me to his/her Author Alert subscription and Favorite Authors list.

I want to thank **yuna13201**, **Nightfuryxhumanlove**, and **YUSEIFUDO123**for adding _Demon's Angel_ to his/her Favorite Stories list.

* * *

(1) What Atem is means when he yells at Isis saying "You should have told me!" is that he thinks that Isis _did_ had a vision of Aknamkanon dying and didn't tell him. He didn't know that Isis had no such vision. He got angry that if she had told him about it then he would have made sure that he was there when his father died and that Yugi would not be the one to discover him dead. I didn't want to just come out and say it in the story, so I'm telling you here in case you didn't understand. I couldn't think of another way for him to say it without coming right out with it.

I want to respond to **CosmosAngel**'s review. "Is Yugi going to be Atem's mate or is it something else?" Well, I do intend for the two to love each other, yes, but not right away. For a while it will be strictly father/daughter love.

Also, I had one person comment that they thought that I had abandoned this story. I have **not** abandoned any of my stories. I am in my senior year of high school and the AP English Literature and Economics I take keeps me **very** busy when I get home. I'm not flaming on you; I'm just letting you know why I don't update that often.

Does anybody know a website where I can find **good** videos of Yu-Gi-Oh! subbed? Most of the ones that were on YouTube have been deleted for copyright and that's where I was getting most of my subs. Until I find any, the next chapter of _Born _Destiny will be from my head and/or from the dub, which nobody wants. If anybody knows, **please** let me know.

Oh, guess what guys! Yesterday was my birthday! I had originally planned to update this story yesterday, but I was kept busy. I am now officially eighteen years old. Yeah!

Have a happy New Year!

Please Review!

* * *

Started: Saturday, November 27, 2010

Finished: Tuesday, December, 29, 2010


	6. Crowning of the New Pharaoh

**Summary**:

Atem is a demon and not just any demon. He is the Prince of Hell and next in line for the throne. While on a trip to Earth he discovers an angel baby and decides to bring it back with him. When his councils finds out, they try to convince Atem to kill the child, but Atem refuses. Using his position as an advantage, he orders that the child be raised there in the palace. Atem thinks of himself as Yugi's father as she grows older, but what happens when he begins to have new feelings for Yugi.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not speak, write, or have anything to do with the Ancient Egyptian language. The link to the website where I got the Egyptian names from is on my profile.

**Story Rating:**

Rated T for some violence and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K for no coarse language, violence, or adult themes.

**Notes:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts _

Flashback

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Demon's Angel

Crowning of the New Pharaoh

* * *

Atem stood in front of the mirror as he dressed himself for his coronation.

He wore an elegant crimson robe decorated in designs and embedded with gold that barely reached the floor in front of him and dragged on the floor of about five feet. He wore many gold bracelets on his arms and legs, along with the heavy neck piece. He also wore a pair of gold ankh earrings.

"You look pretty, Daddy," a voice came from the bed.

Atem turned at looked at Yugi. She wore a beautiful amethyst dress with matching sandals and tiny ankh earrings.

Atem had picked out exactly what both he and Yugi would be wearing. When the servants came to dress them, Atem had kindly, but forcefully, kicked them out. He didn't want anyone near him or touching, except Yugi. And he didn't want just anyone dressing Yugi either.

"_You_ look beautiful," he said with a smile.

Yugi giggled into her hands. "Thank you, Daddy."

Atem chuckled as he turned back to the mirror and put on the last touch, a bit of kohl to keep the light out of his eyes.

After he finished, he turned back to Yugi. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered as she climbed down from the bed.

Atem took her hand and led her from the room.

Atem just stared straight ahead as he lead Yugi through the familiar hallway to the balcony where he shall speak to his people.

_All my life, I have feared the day when I will finally have to take over as Pharaoh. It seems too soon._

"Daddy."

"Hm?" Atem hummed as he looked down at Yugi.

"You know I love you, right?"

Atem stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. Then, he smiled as he realized that she was feeling his fear. "I know, my precious Yugi."

Atem stopped behind one of the curtains that opened around the edge of the doorway to the balcony. He could hear the yells and cants that called for him.

He looked down at Yugi. "Yugi, I want you to wait here until I call for you, okay?"

Yugi looked up at him with her wide eyes. "Okay, Daddy."

Atem nodded, satisfied. Yugi wouldn't disobey him.

"—and now, all hail our new Pharaoh!" they heard Shimon call from the balcony. "All hail Pharaoh Atem!"

With one last glimpse at Yugi, Atem walked out into the balcony and the crowd exploded.

"Pharaoh! All hail the Pharaoh! Pharaoh! All hail Pharaoh Atem!"

"Greetings, my people!" Atem called and the crowd immediately became silent. "I am honored that so many have come to mourn for the death of my father."

Atem paused as many started calling, "All hail the Pharaoh!" Atem knew they were not talking about him, but his father.

"I am also so happy to have so many come to see my passage into kingship!"

"All hail Pharaoh Atem!"

"But I'm afraid I have another surprise for you today." The crowd grew silent. "Nearly five years again, I found a young child injured and decided to take her in as my own. She is now five years old, and with my crowning, she is now your princess. May I present, my precious daughter, Princess Yugi!"

He turned toward the doorway and, slowly, Yugi walked out toward her father. Because of her lack of height, Atem lifted her into his arms and sat her on the balcony edge. He wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

The people cheered louder than ever. "All hail Princess Yugi!"

Yugi blushed and waved, making the people cheer more and even louder.

* * *

It was the first time in many years that so many people gathered in one place. It was not the number that made that fact so surprising. It was that people of all classes were present.

Farmers, nobles, merchants, and even royalty from other lands were all there to mourn and celebrate Pharaoh Aknamkanon's passing on and to celebrate Atem's crowning.

Normally, those of lower ranking were moved into a separate room for such celebrations, while leaving the high ranking people in the throne room, but Atem wanted everyone together. As he had told the priests and the advisors, the pheasants can mourn just as much as nobles.

The crowd within the throne room parted as Atem entered and strode toward the, now _his_, throne. As he sat, the crowd cheered.

Then, the priests entered. Seto, Isis, Shada, Karim, Aknadin, and Mahad went and stood on either side of Atem's throne. Seto, Isis, and Mahad stood on Atem's left, while Shada, Karim, and Aknadin stood on his right.

Next came the councilors. Gahiji and Maskini walked in first, being the males, and were followed by Kesi. Maskini joined his friends on Atem's left while Gahiji and Kesi went to Atem's right.

Then Sagira, in her blue robes, escorted Yugi into the throne room. Yugi looked around her as the people cheered at her entrance. She blushed and looked down as she realized that they were cheering because of her, not Sagira.

The two came to stop right beside Atem's throne, and Atem reached over to pat his daughter on the head. She looked up at him and smiled.

Suddenly, flutes and drums and rattles began to play as Shimon walked in with a servant walking next to him, who was carrying Atem's golden crown on an elegant cushion. Beside it sat a smaller but just as beautiful silver tiara, Yugi's tiara.

The two stopped just before the throne and bowed slightly. As they straightened back up, Shimon turned toward the crowd and said, "We are all here to celebrate the crowning of our new pharaoh and our young princess!"

The people yelled and cheered, "Pharaoh! Princess! All hail!"

Shimon turned toward Yugi and took the tiara from its place on the cushion. He walked towards her and slipped the tiara under her gold bangs.

On the front of the tiara was the Eye of Horus, and it went around her head with small designs and gems imbedded into the metal. Atem had picked it out himself.

Shimon turned toward the people again. "All hail Princess Yugi!"

"All hail Princess Yugi!"

Then, Shimo turned toward Atem and took the gold crown into his hands. As he placed the crown onto Atem's head he whispered, "I always prayed that I would still be alive to see this day, but I always imagined your father doing this instead of me." He fixed Atem's bangs to the crown rested beneath them. "He would be so proud of you."

"Thank you," Atem whispered.

Shimon turned toward the crowd one last time. "All hail Pharaoh Atem!"

"All hail Pharaoh Atem!"

Atem spread his arms from his place on the throne. "Let the feast commense!"

* * *

Atem sat on his throne as the throne room bustled with people. Most of the common folk had left and only the nobles and those of high ranks were left.

Atem just sat there on his throne bored and looked around . . . since Shimon wouldn't let him out of the damned thing.

Every once in a while, his gaze fixed on Yugi. She sat with Sagira tonight. Atem had asked her the last night to watch Yugi as he would be unable to. None the less . . . she had been too happy to object.

Atem walked along one of the many hallways toward his own room. 

Yugi lay asleep against his chest. She had been playing with Sagira in the palace garden while he took care of some last minute arrangements for tomorrow. Said person walked along side him.

"Sagira," he paused for a moment as he thought about how exactly to ask her. "As you know, I shall be very busy tomorrow and will be unable to take care Yugi." He turned his gaze to the wall on the opposite side of him as Sagira. "Would be so kind as to watch her and make sure she stays out of trouble?"

The silence is what made Atem look back, and he wished he hadn't. As soon as he looked at her, she cracked.

"Of course I will!" She danced around him and cheered. Accidently waking Yugi. 

"Is something wrong, Daddy?"

"No," Atem answered with a sigh as he watched Sagira dance past his room and down the hall toward her's. "Sagira's just _really_ happy right now."

"Okay." With that, she went right back to sleep.

"My Pharaoh," Shimon whispered into Atem's ear.

"Yes," Atem responded just as quietly.

"It is time to begin accepting gifts from your people."

Atem sighed. "Alright, let's begin." Atem hated accepting gifts from the people. Not that he hate the idea of it, but every one of them needed whatever they were giving him more than he did.

Shimon cleared his throat and announced, "Let the gift giving begin!"

The guards at the huge doors opened them enough that one man and a young boy around ten years old, probably his son, to walk into the room before closing them again.

The man walked calmly and confidently, but still respectfully, toward their king. The boy pulled a small cart behind him.

Once they stood before Atem both the man and the boy bowed low, their heads on the floor.

"Please," Atem said softly, "stand before me."

"At once, my Pharaoh." The man stood and motioned for his son to do the same.

"Your names?" Atem asked.

The man blinked. Apparently, Pharaohs didn't often ask for a commoner's name. "My name is Panhsj(1), and this is my son Amun(2)," Amun nodded his head in greeting, "we are simply farmers in your great land, and we are here to present you with our gift."

The boy, Amun, often one of the compartments in the cart and extracted a fat, very much alive, chicken.

"These are six of my family's biggest and plumpest chickens." Panhsj's smile faltered. "Forgive me for not slaughtering them already but thy would have already started rotting by the time we got here. We live four days travel from here."

"Do not worry," Atem soothed. "That cannot be helped. It is no fault of yours. There is no harm in live chickens."

Pahnsj stared at him before smiling. "We hope that these chickens help to fill your kitchens, my Pharaoh."

Atem gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for such a kindness." He turned toward one of the nearby servants. "If you would so kind, my dear. Would you please escort both of these men to our kitchens? Have Arsinoë(3) take the chickens for slaughter." He looked back at Panhsj and Amun, who both flinched. Atem chuckled. "And have these to gentlemen feed, and given food to take back to their family."

"M-My Pharaoh!" Panhsj gasped in shock at his words. "Such kindness is unnecessary! I—"

"Nonsense," Atem interrupted. He turned back to the servant. "And find someone who can arrange them a room so they can rest for the night and travel home tomorrow."

"My Pharaoh, I . . . I really must object!"

"Nonsense," Atem repeated. "There's nothing wrong with staying the night. It is the least I can repay you for your gift."

"Th-Thank you, my Pharaoh." When Panhsj said that, it was undisputable that he truly meant it.

The servant led the two away, and as Amun walked past Atem, he looked up at him and whispered. "Thank you." Then he dashed off after his father.

Atem's eyes softened. That boy reminded him of Yugi. With a smile, he turned back around and prepared for the next gift.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed, added _Demon's Angel_ to their Favorites List, added _Demon's Angel_ to their Story Alert, added me to their Favorite Authors list, and/or added me to their Author Alert.

* * *

(1) "Panhsj" means "the Nubian" in Ancient Egyptian.

(2) "Amun" means "the hidden one" in Ancient Egyptian.

(3) "Arsinoë" is a Greek name. I don't know what it means. In this story, she is in charge of the kitchens.

I am sorry this story is so late. I was almost done, and I mean _almost_, I could have submitted it like it was but I wanted it to be a little bit longer, I had seven pages in Word and this chapter is now eight pages long, when all of my _Demon's Angel _and _Soul Eater_ got deleted. Yeah. I was pissed. So I had to retype the whole chapter.

That's also why I don't have the list of "I want to thank . . ." up, because the chapter had them all on it and then it got deleted. I didn't just want to thank the ones who reviewed, since they're the only ones I can look, so I did it like that.

Do any of you get bothered that I usually put your names on here? If you do, let me know. I'm thinking about just doing what I did on this chapter instead.

Please Review.

* * *

Started: Wednesday, December, 30, 2010

Re-Started: Saturday, February 26, 2011

Finished: Sunday, February 27, 2011


End file.
